


Wedding Days

by k_knma



Series: Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AU, First Meetings, M/M, Weddings, gaming bc of course
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 17:23:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7649776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/k_knma/pseuds/k_knma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kenma just wanted some relief from the heat, he never expected to meet a boy who was the sun incarnate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wedding Days

Kenma rubbed at his eyes with both hands. It was rare for him to be so exhausted before two a.m., but it was only just passing five p.m. and he wanted nothing more than to go home and collapse in his bed.

Beyond that, the reception hall was infuriatingly warm. He wasn’t sure if there was something wrong with the air conditioning or if it was just a result of the ridiculous amount of people packed into the room. Bokuto and Kuroo were both well liked and only one of the infinite amount of invitations they’d sent out had returned with a not attending.

Kenma had shrugged off his suit jacket over an hour ago. Shortly after, he’d rolled up the sleeves of his shirt. Neither offered much relief. 

So, he’d gone outside. The air was considerably cooler there and the large tree across the parking lot ticked the temperature from warm to comfortable. He toed his shoes off his aching feet and sighed, appreciating the quiet. He would have to go back inside soon, he knew, but for now he tilted his face to the breeze, savoring it. 

He must have fallen asleep because suddenly he jerked awake, wincing against the brightness of the sun. 

No, not the sun. A man.

A man with bright orange hair and a dusting of freckles across his cheeks.

“Ah, sorry. I was trying to be quiet. I wouldn’t have come over here, but it’s just so hot inside y'know? And this is the only shaded area.”

“S'fine.” Kenma mumbled, pulling out his phone to check the time. 5:52 p.m. He’d hadn’t been sleep more than fifteen minutes. 

“Oh! You’re friends with Kuroo?” The man pointed at his phone screen, more specifically, to the picture of he and Kuroo in the background. 

He nodded. 

“Cool! I’m here for Bokuto. He’s kinda like family to me.”

When Kenma didn’t respond, the boy slapped a hand to his head. “I didn’t even introduce myself! I’m Hinata Shouyou. What’s your name?”

“Kenma.”

“I like it. Hey, I’ve got this new game on my phone. Do you wanna play with me?” 

Kenma shrugged, peeking at Shouyou’s screen when he opened the game. “I’ve got that on mine.” 

“Waah! Really? You have to battle me then!” He tapped at his screen, maneuvering through various pop ups. “Here, add me!” 

When Yaku came to search for Kenma an hour later, Shouyou had his tongue between his teeth as he pressed furiously against his phone screen. Kenma had his eyes narrowed and he wiggled his toes and with one final push of a button, won their match. Shouyou groaned and fell backwards into the grass. 

“I’m going to beat you, Kenma! Just wait!” 

Yaku let them be. 

Six months later, with his head in Kenma’s lap as they lounged around his apartment, Shouyou kicked his feet in excitement. He’d finally won. 

“So, what’s my prize?” Shouyou teased. 

He wasn’t expecting the press of Kenma’s lips against his own, but later on he’d claim it was the best prize he could have ever gotten.

**Author's Note:**

> lmao what is this


End file.
